Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Invasion of Bajor Part Two/Teaser
It recaps what happened in part one. The Enterprise enters orbit of the homeworld of the Andorians, Andoria. Captain's log stardate 53975.3. The Enterprise has entered Andorian space to head to the homeworld of the Andorian people Andoria in response to the brutal defeat we suffered at the hands of the Empire, with us is Admiral Kira who is bored due to Kira being on Bajor to rescue her people. In the office of the main general of the Imperial Guard Captain Martin and Admiral Kira are waiting for him to show up, as John is pacing about. We've came close to burning our warp coils getting here and they make us wait John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at his friend and wants him to sit down before he melts his way down to the core. Will you please sit down says Typhuss as he looks at John. John sat down. Sorry just so damn cold why would they wanna live on an ice planet for anyway John says as he looks at Typhuss. Then General H'nar walks into the office. Admiral Kira and Captain Martin it's good to see that you're alive after that brutal defeat you suffered at the hands of the Empire, what can I do for you? General H'nar says as he looks at them. Admiral Kira looks at him. The Terran Empire has taken over Bajor and I need your help to retake it from the Terrans says Typhuss as he looks at General H'nar. He looks at him. I'm sorry but I can't spare the fleet we'll leave the homeworld defenseless General H'nar says as he looks at them. John looks at the General. All right that's it I've had enough of this during the Dominion War the Federation, Klingon, and Romulan forces beat the Dominion while the Andorian Imperial Guard had their heads up their butts during the entire fight, and now you're going to do the same with this war John says as he gets in the face of the General. Typhuss agrees with his friend. I agree with Captain Martin, you think the Terrans aren't going to attack this planet after they are done with Bajor, you are just going to sit and do nothing, don't come crying to us for help when the Terrans attack Andor says Typhuss as he looks at General H'nar. They left the office. Meanwhile on Bajor Kira and a squad of Klingon soldiers are doing guerilla style attacks on convoys from the Empire's landing pad to the new outpost and destroyed them, and they fell back to a secret outpost that is underground General Worf works with the surviving members of the Shakaar resistance cell. Kira looks at them. We have to hold on until the Federation can mount a proper defense Kira says as she looks at them. Worf agrees with her. We have to hold on until the Allied fleet can get back into the battle Worf says as he looks at them. Kira looks at him and nods.